So I Heard You're On Your Period, Bella
by xSerenityIsn'tAlwaystheAnswerx
Summary: Bella finally finds out why the boys are acting so strange during her time of the month.


**got this from the top of my head while playing the SIMS 3 whaddya know...so here we go! XD**

* * *

><p>Bella had started to feel uncomfortable every time she went over to the Cullen's house because of the way the boys looked at her. Jasper and Emmett would always look at her like she was a meal or she had something they wanted and could give up. She knew they were looking at her by the chills that went up and down her spine and she was starting to become sick of it.<p>

Her time of the month had come and she was feeling down so she decided to head over to the Cullen's house to see if Alice wanted to hang out. As soon as she stepped through the door the boys head's shot up(Carlisle's included), and they eyed her as they said, ''Afternoon, Bella.''

''Uh...same to you..I was wondering where Alice was?'' She started to shiver and tried not to look them in the eye.

''She's in her room with Rosalie.'' Jasper said coolly.

''Anything we could get you?'' Emmett smirked. Bella wondered why they were acting like predators stalking the prey.

''No thanks.-''

''Well I'd better head out. I need to check up on...business.'' Carlisle coughed, and Jasper and Emmett snickered. Another thing Bella noticed was that Carlisle never stayed in the house when Bella was around. Well he would usually but at some points in the month he'd avoid her.

''Alright..hey is Edward here? He said he had some new CD's to show me.''

''No he left hunting. You know how he is.'' Jasper stared at her and Bella decided it was time to leave.

''Alright thanks bye!'' She raced up the stairs as fast as her human legs could take her and burst into Alice's room. The girls looked up with surprise.

''Bella! What're you doing here? I had no vision if you coming.'' Alice said as she moved to make space for Bella.

''Oh, well you know how your visions always change. Anyways I wanted to ask you guys something.''

''Sure go ahead.'' Alice chirped. Rosalie continued filing her nails.

''Jasper and Emmett right? And your dad...do they have something against me or whatever?''

''Why would you ask that?'' Alice asked.

''Well for some reason whenever I walk into this house, at some point during the month they'd look at me differently than they usually would. I wondered if you knew what was up.''

If Alice could've blushed, she would have. Rosalie just smirked, and Bella wanted to know the reason why more than ever now.

''Bella, you know how we can smell your blood?''

Bella nodded frantically. ''Duh.''

''Well we can not only smell the blood in your veins but also your period blood.''

Bella had never felt more embarrassed in her life. ''So...you mean all the times your father, and Jasper acted strange, and Emmett, it's because of..''

Alice nodded, smiling sheepishly. ''Yeah. Awkward huh?''

Bella fainted.

''Hey what happened to Bella?'' Emmett asked as he passed by.

''You should know. _You're _partly the cause of it.'' Rosalie sneered and Emmett backed up a little, feeling her rage. When was she so protective of Bella?

''No, I'm not being protective of Bella.'' Rosalie said, reading his thoughts. ''I'm just saying you should stop paying attention to the more feminine parts of her.''

''Meaning...?''

''Bella fainted because she found out the reason you, Jasper and Dad were acting weird was because you smelled her period blood.'' Alice explained.

''Well it's not like we can ignore it. The scent's more powerful than the blood in her veins.'' Jasper argued, coming out of nowhere.

''Is Carlisle here?'' Alice asked.

''No he left once she was in the house. Guess he couldn't stick around too.'' Emmett laughed.

''Well we know who won't be getting special treatment tonight.'' Rosalie forced a smile and then huffed out of the room. ''Rosalie wait! You smell ten times nicer than Bella!'' Emmett said, following her.

The sound of glass smashing against the wall made Jasper and Alice wince.

''Ooh, tough break.'' Jasper laughed, then winced as he felt his mate's anger.

''Oh don't worry Jasper, you're not getting anything either. Now, help me wake Bella up! Edward won't be pleased when-''

''What the hell did you do to my Bella?'' Edward barged into the room, eyes wide when he saw Bella motionless on the floor.

''Oh we're just playing a game!'' Alice said feebly. ''It's called Last Human Standing. Ever heard of it before?''

''Isn't the human supposed to be standing?'' Jasper asked stupidly. Alice nudged him hard.

''Alice...fix Bella. Now.'' Edward said, but before Alice could do anything Bella woke up and shook her head, much to his relief.

''Alice! I had the strangest dream.'' They didn't notice Carlisle, Esme Rosalie and Emmett enter the room.

''I dreamed I came to your house right? And then Jasper Emmett and Carlisle were all staring at me like I was some meal. But then you told me it was because they smelled my period. Crazy isn't it?''

Someone[unnamed]coughed. ''Um, Bella? That wasn't a dream. It just happened a few minutes ago.'' Alice said.

Bella glared at Edward. ''You see? _This _is why I need you to change me!'' Everyone laughed.

''Need any tampons Bella?'' Emmett said out of nowhere.

_Whack!_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I loved writing it. :) if this was anyone's idea before me PLEASE don't kill me! I didn't know..<strong>


End file.
